Mejores amigas
by Lau Monroy
Summary: La amistad de Jane y Maura cambia cuando Jane decide decirle sus sentimientos, lo que ella no sabe es lo que alberga el corazón de Maura.


Jane, debes decirle tus sentimientos a Maura, no puedes seguir así.

Frankie, tiene novio, no pinto nada en su vida.

¿Y eso qué? No tienes nada que perder.

Te equivocas, sí tengo que perder.

¿El qué?

Su amistad… y lo más importante a ella.

Frankie me miró sin saber qué decir, sabía que tenía razón, pero Maura estaba con Grek, nuestro amor era imposible.

Entonces, olvidarla será lo mejor.

Sí, pero se hace difícil si nos tenemos que ver todos los días.

De repente Maura apareció por la puerta con esa sonrisa que me desarma.

Estáis aquí, os he buscado por todas partes.

Eh… hola Maura.

Bien ya tengo los resultados del ADN que extraje del cuerpo de Dev y sí coinciden con el ADN de Carla así que ella es la asesina.

Pues si es así vamos a detenerla.

Sí vamos.

Intenté salir lo más rápido que pude del lugar, pero Maura me agarró del brazo lo que provocó una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

Espera Jane, tengo que decirte algo.

Maura, ahora tengo mucho lío, ¿no puede ser después?

Ehh… sí claro.

Bien, hasta luego.

Salí sintiendo cómo la mirada de Maura se clavaba en mi espalda, pero sabía que era lo correcto, si tenía que empezar a olvidarla lo mejor sería intentar no coincidir demasiado por los pasillos, aunque eso era difícil ya que ella forense y cuando aparecía un caso tenía que venir con nosotros para identificar el cuerpo y extraer de él pruebas.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas hasta que Maura y yo coincidimos en el ascensor.

Hola Jane.

Hola Maura.

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo cuando el ascensor se quedó parado.

¿Pero qué haces Maura? Sabes que no me gustan los sitios cerrados.

Sí ya lo sé, pero esto no puede seguir así.

¿A qué te refieres?

Llevas días evitándome y no tengo ni idea de porqué así que ¿podrías decirme porqué estás así?

Miré a Maura y las palabras empezaron a desvanecerse de mi boca.

Está bien, ¿quieres saberlo?

Sí.

Suspiré, me gustas Maura, me gustas mucho y ya sé que lo nuestro es imposible, tienes a Grek que te ama y yo no pinto nada. Por eso te he estado evitando para intentar olvidarte, pero todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano ya que estás siempre en mi cabeza, en cada pensamiento, en cada sueño. Esa es la verdad, ¿contenta? Ahora dale al botón y pon en marcha de nuevo el ascensor.

Maura no dijo nada simplemente le dio el botón y cada una se fue en una dirección, pero cierto era que sentía un gran dolor y vacío dentro de mí, tal vez este era el fin de nuestra amistad y la sola idea me rompía más por dentro.

Jane, ¿estás bien?

No Frankie.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Le he confesado mis sentimientos a Maura.

Bueno eso no es malo.

Es peor que malo, Maura no dijo ni una sola palabra así que creo que este es el final de una bonita amistad.

Empecé a notar mis mejillas mojadas.

Anda ven.

Frankie me abrazó y ahora las lágrimas vagaban libremente por mi cara hasta perderse en el hombro de mi hermano, nunca me había sentido tan rota en pedazos como me sentía en esos momentos.

Los meses fueron pasando y la relación con Maura se deterioró, sólo nos dirigíamos la palabra cuando había un caso o cuando nos cruzábamos por el pasillo para darnos los buenos días por educación.

Maura, ¿están los resultados de Tom?

Sí, toma.

Me fui a ir cuando Maura se puso en medio de la puerta.

Jane, tenemos que hablar.

Ah, ¿ahora quieres hablar después de cuatro meses?

Jane… entiende que esto no ha sido fácil para mí.

¿Y te piensas que para mí sí?

Me miró haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Jane… si no te hablé antes fue porque tenía que aclarar mi mente porque tenía que aclarar… mis sentimientos.

¿Sentimientos?

Sí, Grek y yo cortamos a la semana de decirme lo que sentías por mí.

La miré sin saber qué decir.

Y todos estos meses que han pasado me los he tomado para reflexionar sobre lo que yo también siento por ti.

¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Sí Jane, a mí también me gustas, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, éramos amigas y no quería romper nuestra amistad.

¿Éramos amigas? Ahora ya no lo somos.

No, no lo somos, pero podemos ser algo más.

Al decir aquello algo dentro de mí despertó, cómo si se tratara de un zoológico entero.

Maura…

Shhh…

Se acercó a mis labios y los besó lentamente, saboreando el momento, luego se fue alejando y nos quedamos mirándonos.

No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto Maura.

Me imagino.

¿Y ahora, qué haremos?

¿Qué haremos de qué?

Bueno, tener un rollo en el trabajo no está bien visto.

Lo nuestro no es un rollo, es una relación así que se lo diremos a todos y listo.

A… así de sencillo.

Sí, a veces no hay que pensar demasiado las cosas simplemente hay que hacerlas.

Cómo tú con tus cuatro meses de reflexión, me puse a reír.

Hey, eso era necesario, quería tomar la decisión correcta.

¿Ye esto ha sido la decisión correcta?

Sí.

Al decir aquello nos volvimos a besar, después salimos de la sala de pruebas y les dijimos a todo el mundo que estábamos juntas. Frankie se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Enhorabuena hermanita.

Gracias.

Sabía que acabaríais juntas, hacéis muy buena pareja.

Gracias Frankie.

Bien chicos y para celebrarlo unas cuantas cervezas no vendrán nada mal.

Salimos de la oficina y estaba más feliz que una perdiz, por fin tenía lo que buscaba, lo que quería. La verdad que mis sentimientos hacia Maura era un secreto a voces, pero los de Maura no y ser correspondida por ella después de unos meses de incertidumbre, sufrimiento y dolor había sido la mejor de las recompensas.


End file.
